


Disney Karaoke Fun

by Jdlilith



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdlilith/pseuds/Jdlilith
Summary: When snowed in at the guild hall Cana comes up with the idea of doing Karaoke. The catch is the person singing doesn't get to pick the song. Also it Disney music only. What crazy things will teammates make their friends sing? What secrets will be exposed in song form? Did he just propose?!
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. The Rules

It was the dead of winter and freezing cold outside. The streets of Magnolia were full of snow and little else. Anyone with common sense was staying home where it was warm. No one ever said the Fairy Tail guild had common sense.

A large group of Fairy Tail members had gathered at the guild for an impromptu winter party. It had started with people coming in looking for job requests, but the request board was surprisingly bare this time on year. Once the cold set in and the snow started no one wanted to go out. It was just a little winter storm, it should pass in no time, or that’s what they thought. No one was expecting the full-on blizzard that set in. Soon the guild wasn’t just covered in snow, it was snowed in.

“Great, now were trapped.” Lucy complained when she tried opening the guild door only to allow a small avalanche of snow to fall in. “I told you we shouldn’t have come out in this weather.”

“Don’t worry, Lucy, I’ll get us out of here.” Natsu said before he tried melting the snow with a Fire Dragon Roar. He accomplished making a large hole in the snow that looked like a cave.

“Awesome Natsu!” Lucy said in excitement before the snow caved in and the door was blocked again.

“Yeah, awesome job flame-brain.” Gray said from behind Lucy.

“Let’s see you do better, Ice Princess.” Natsu shot back at him.

“I make ice, I don’t make it go away. That’s your job fire breath!” Gray snapped back, getting into Natsu’s face.

“No fighting!” Asuka scolded the two of them from the table next to them where she sat with her parents.

“Sorry …” The two boys muttered to her.

“Well, seeing as how we are stuck here … Who is up for party games!” Cana called from where she was sitting on the bar.

“Oh no, I know your idea of party games.” Bisca said. “Not around Asuka.”

“But I want to play games.” The little girl complained.

“How about Karaoke?” Cana asked.

“Disney Karaoke!” Asuka shouted.

There was a collective groan from everyone in the guild. It took some convincing, mostly from Asuka, but a large number agreed to play. It was at that point Cana explained the rules.

“The song you are to sing will be chosen by your guildmates. If you refuse to sing you have to jump in the snow pile and stay there until the next person refuses a song. Disney songs only. Everyone agree?” Cana said to reluctant mumbled agreement. “Good, we will start with …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a new project as a distraction while I’m in lockdown. Little back story, I work in the medical field and with this pandemic I have a little time to devote to a true story.  
> This will just be a mass up of different members of our favorite guild singing Disney songs that I feel fit them, or I think will be funny. I have a few already in mind but I’m open to suggestions.  
> Rules are simple. Only Disney songs. I will be changing lyrics slightly to fit situations with the person singing. It’s just meant to be a little lighthearted fun to get us through thing. Chapters are going to be short including one or two songs max


	2. Laxus - Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus is the first up to sing. Song choice is "Be Prepared" from The Lion King

“Laxus!” Bickslow shouted over the crowed. His babies started flying around chanting “Laxus … Laxus”

“Why me?” Laxus cried out in indignation.

“Because you have such a lovely singing voice.” Evergreen teased.

“I do not!” Laxus said, trying to move away from his team and they slowly backed him towards the stage.

“It’s just for fun.” Freed told him.

“I never agreed to this.” Laxus said, crossing his arms over his chest as his back hit the stage.

“Please …” Asuka asked him, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes, she could manage.

Laxus sighed and climbed onto the stage. “Fine, but just one song. And you three better be up here with me.” He added the last part to his team.

If he thought that would deter them, he was wrong. All three got on stage and started whispering about what song they would make him sing. Laxus tried to listen in but after the suggestion of “Kiss the Girl” Laxus figured it was better to be surprised. He walked to the center of the stage and grabbed the mic, waiting for his fate.

Laxus groaned when the music started, and he could hear Bickslow giggling. Bix like to refer to the events of Fantasia festival as Laxus’ “Scar moment” so it wasn’t really a surprise when “Be Prepared” started playing. Laxus figured he could complain, refuse, and get cold and set or he could have fun. He opted for the latter.

“I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride”

Laxus started singing to a few giggles from the crowed but they quickly died down, he really did have a nice singing voice. As he sang, he walked over to his teammates, waving his hand in front of Bickslow’s face.

“It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking guilds and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares.”

Laxus threw his arms out wide, gesturing to the guild as a whole, walking away from the group.

“So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer”

“And where do we feature?” Bix asked, singing his line as he rushed to follow Laxus.

“Just listen to teacher.” Laxus pinched Bickslows cheek.

“I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!”

“Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?” Freed joined in on Laxus’ left.

“For the end of the old man.” Laxus said, changing the lyric’s slightly to have some fun.

“Is he sick?” Freed sounded a little worried.

“No, fool! We're going to remove him, the weaklings too” Laxus said, throwing his arm around Freed’s shoulders.

“Great idea! Who needs the master?” Bix said, pressing into Laxus’ right side.

“No boss, no boss! La la la la la la!” Bickslow’s babies sang.

“Idiots! There will be a master!” Laxus’ shouted

“But you said-“ Evergreen held up her hand in question.

“I will be Master!” Laxus shouted. “Stick with me and you'll never lose jobs again!”

“Yay, all right! Long live the Boss!  
Long live the Boss!” All three sang, throwing their hands up in a cheering fashion.

“It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a Master who'll be all-time adored”

“Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board” Laxus waked in the middle of them, breaking up the cheering.

“The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a shot without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed, respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my strength and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!” Laxus sang, finishing the song.

“Yes, our strength and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!” The other three chorused behind him.

The guild erupted in laughter and applause when they had finished. Laxus felt a little embarrassed and chuckled at the cheers.

“That was great.” Cana said, getting up on the stage. “I think Laxus earned the right to pick the next person.”

Laxus got a mischievous smile on his face, turning slowly to look at his team. “How about a duet. Ever and Elfman.”


	3. Evergreen/Elfman - Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evergreen and Elfman are up next singing "Something There" From Beauty and the Beast

Evergreen slapped her fan closed on her hand and smiled at Laxus. “I would love too.”

Evergreen tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked forward to take the mic from Laxus. In front of the stage Mira and Lissanna were trying to push Elfman up on stage.

“Please Big Brother Elf. It will be fun.” Lissanna begged.

“I can’t sing.” Elfman protested.

“You know,” Evergreen walked over to the front of the stage and kneeled to talk to him. “A real man wouldn’t make me sing all alone.”

Elfman’s cheeks pinked and he stuttered for a second before exclaiming loudly “I am a real man!”

Elfman got up on the stage and stood next to Evergreen. He looked a little pale and extremely nervous. One of the microphones flew over to him and he awkwardly grabbed it. When the music started it was “Something There” from Beauty and the Beast.

“There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before”

Evergreen had a lovely singing voice. She started with her back to Elfman and when she turned to face him, she saw he had changed into his weretiger beast form. This didn’t scare or surprise her, she kept singing running her hand down his arm and squeezing his large hand before turning her back to him again and walking a few steps away.

“She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before”

Elfman’s voice was deep and raspy as he sang. It was in part thanks to the beast form he was in. It wasn’t the best singing voice, but it wasn’t unpleasant and worked well with the character he was supposed to be.

“New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see”

Evergreen sang the next part with her hands crossed over her heart. She was looking over her shoulder at Elfman with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Well, who’d have thought?” Bickslow sang from the front of the stage.

“Well, bless my soul.” Mira added.

“Well, who’d have known?” Lissanna joined in.

“Well, who indeed.” It was Bix again

“And who’d have guessed they’d come together on their own.” Mira was grinning.

“It’s so peculiar.” Lissanna sang.

“We’ll wait and see, a few day’s more. There may be something there that wasn’t there before.” All three sang. On the stage Elfman had walked up behind Evergreen and wrapped his arms around her.

“You know, perhaps there is something there that wasn’t there before.” Lissanna said, smiling up at her brother.

“There may be something there that wasn’t there before.” Mira finished.

As the music died down Evergreen turned in Elfman’s arms and gave him a light kiss. When she did, he turned back into his human form. The guild exploded in cheers. Mira screamed the loudest and almost fainted.

“Oh, settle down. It was just for the song.” Evergreen said calmly, the mic picked up her voice and projected it.

“I don’t remember Belle kissing the beast at the end of that song.” Lissanna teased.

“They don’t kiss until the very end.” Asuka supplied helpfully.

“It’s artistic licensing.” Evergreen said before she walked off the stage, leaving Elfman there alone and confused.

“Alright! Alright! That was fun. Who’s next!” Cana called, standing on one of the tables.


	4. Gray - Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray has to sing the obvious choice of "Let It Go" but he has another idea

“I got a song for the Ice Princess!” Natsu called out.

“And I’m sure we will all be shocked at what it is.” Gray muttered. He knew what was coming, had been expecting it since this whole thing started. There wasn’t any point in fighting it. Like everyone before him he was going to just own it. He headed up to the stage, the microphone floated in the air, following him around.

Gray closed his eyes and took a deep breath as “Let It Go” from Frozen started playing. He looked down at his feet and started singing in a soft voice.

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the king”

He looked up and started walking around the stage, arms crossed, using the choreography from the movie. Gray was secretly a huge fan of Frozen and knew the movie by heart.

“The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know.”

At the end of the second verse Gray threw off his jacket. Small ice crystals formed in his hands and scattered around like snow.

“Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door”

Gray shot a blast of ice at the guild door, slamming it closed and freezing it shut.

“I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway”

Gray made an explosion of ice crystals around him. Everyone in the guild was loving the show, cheering and clapping. Asuka was in front trying to catch the ice flaks as they fell and quickly melted away.

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” Gray said, laughing. The music stopped suddenly at his words.

“You can’t refuse a song. If you do you have to go in the snow.” Cana reminded him. Gray gave her a look that said he clearly didn’t care. Cana was slightly embarrassed as she realized that wasn’t a punishment for him.

“I’ll sing a song. I’ll even stick with the same movie, but please just don’t make me finish that one.” Gray said.

“You can’t do that!” Natsu shouted. “No cheating!”

Gray knelt at the front of the stage in front of Asuka. He whispered something in her ear that got her really excited, jumping in place.

“I want to see! I want to see!” She shouted over and over again.

“Well, I guess it’s decided.” Cana said. While Cana was being the referee, it was clear they were all doing this for Asuka and what the little girl said is what they did.

“I’ll need some help with this.” Gray said, looking around until he saw Juvia. “Juv, will you help me?”

Juvia looked utterly shocked. “Gray wants Juvia’s help?” She stuttered.

“Come sing with me.” Gray said, smiling at her. Juvia turned the same color as Erza’s hair as she made her way to the stage. Her blush continued as the music started. “Love is and Open Door” was playing.

“Okay, can I just say something crazy?” Juvia started, sounding much more subdued than Anna did in the movie.

“I love crazy.” Gray said, sounding honestly excited, making Juvia blush more.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you”

Juvia was slowly starting to relax. Gray took her hands, trying to lead her through the dance.

 **“** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue”

Gray wiped away an imaginary spot of chocolate. Juvia gasped and wiped at her face until she realized it was part of the song.

 **“** But with you …” Juvia sang.

“But with you I found my place” Gray parroted.

“I see your face.” Juvia sang over him. “And it's nothing like I've ever known before!”

“Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!”

The both sang together, Juvia finally fully relaxed into the song, leaning into Gray and following his lead as they danced.

“With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
Love is an open door”

They bounced the lines back and forth, starting with Juvia ending with them singing together.

 **“** I mean it's crazy” Gray said.

“What?” Juvia grinned, jumping in place.

 **“** We finish each other's …”

“Unison raids” Juvia finished the sentence. There was a scatter of laughter from the guild.

 **“** That's what I was gonna say!” Gray had a constant grin on his face.

 **“** I've never met someone …” Juvia started, gray joining her for the next verse.

 **“** Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation”

 **“** You …” Gray started.

“And I …”

“Were …”

“Just …”

 **“** Meant to be!” The both sang. With each line they got closer together until they were almost kissing before moving apart.

“Say goodbye  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!”

 **“** With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!

Love is an open door”

They bounced the lines back and forth again until singing the last part together.

 **“** Can I say something crazy?” Gray asked. Juvia nodded shyly, not thinking anything of it until the music stopped. She looked around confused.

“Juvia, will you marry me?” Gray asked. Juvia’s head snapped around and she saw Gray was on one knee, he had a ring in his hand.

“Gray wants to marry Juvia?” Juvia managed to stutter out.

“Yes, I want to marry you and have a house together and kids, the whole thing. I never thought of the future until I met you Juv. You stood by me in my darkest times and showed me there is more to life than revenge.” Gray spoke honestly to her. “You are my sunny sky.”

Juvia couldn’t answer, she couldn’t form words. This wasn’t her imagination, this was real. Gray, her beloved Gray, was really asking her to marry him. All she could do was nod. Gray jumped up and hugged her tight, kissing her quickly on the lips.

“Hey, don’t overwhelm her to much.” Gajeel grumbled at him. “I think you already fried her brain.”

There was cheering from everyone as Juvia almost melted in Gray’s arms, he had to use a little of his magic to keep her from turning into a literal puddle.

“Now we’re having a party!” Cana called out. “Bring on the booze!”


	5. Gildarts - Moana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gildarts gets pulled into singing by Cana. Song of choice, "How Far I'll Go" from Moana

“Hey, old man, why don’t you get in on this?” Cana yelled over at the bar. Gildarts was the only person sitting at the far end of the bar.

“Oh no, I’ll leave that to you kids.” Gildarts said, lifting his beer up at them.

“Come on, don’t be a pussy! Laxus did it!” Cana shouted at him.

“Come on Gildarts! I’ll fight you over it!” Natsu said.

“Yeah, come on. It’s fun.” Different members of the guild started pressuring him.

“It might be best to just get it over with.” Macao said, laughing.

Gildarts shook his head and got up, abandoning his beer. “Alright, you win.” He said as he headed to the stage.

“I don’t know any of these songs.” He tried complaining once he was on stage.

“Oh, I can help with that.” Mira said, bringing over a lacrima screen for him to read the lyrics off.

“Thanks Mira.” He muttered, not at al grateful. Once the song started, picked by Cana, Gildarts recognized it as being popular not long ago.

“I've been staring at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect father  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try”

Gildarts had to suppress an eye roll. Subtle Cana, very subtle. His singing voice was not bad, but it didn’t fit young preteen girl very well. He ended up singing an octave or two below what it should be, giving the song a darker tone.

“Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I should not go, where I long to be”

Gildarts line of sight was right to the guild doors. Even as he sang the words, he wished he could be out, exploring the country, hopping from job to job.

“See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go”

Gildarts eyes shifted to Cana, the thing that had been keeping him in Magnolia.

“I know everybody in this guild, seems so happy in this guild  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody in this guild has a role in this guild  
So maybe I can roll with mine  
I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?”

Gildarts voice started to break, the last line came out as a whisper. He closed his eyes and turned his back to the crowed, planning to just walk off the stage. He refused to get emotional in front of everyone.

“See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding”

Cana’s voice picked up the next verse of the song as she came onto the stage to stand next to her father.

“But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to you, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will you cross that line?”

Gildarts smiled at his daughter, finishing the song with her.

“The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me (you)  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my (your) sail on the sea stays behind me (you)  
One day we'll know, how far I'll (you’ll) go”

Gildarts laughed when the music died down and hugged Cana.

“You don’t have to stay here because of me. I did just fine with a dead-beat dad up until this point.” Cana told him. She kept her voice low so other would not be able to hear.

“I’ll always be there for you. No matter what. You are my little girl after all.” Gildarts promised.

“Well this little girl is about to drink you under the table.” Cana said, moving away from him and doing her best to end the touching family moment. Gildarts couldn’t help but smile. Yup, she was his alright.


	6. Gajeel - Evermore / Levy - Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel gets to sing "Evermore" from Beauty and the Beast (the new one) and after Levy feels like she should sing a song of her own.

“Gajeel why don’t you get up there.” Lily put up the next challenge.

“NO!” Half the guild shouted.

“Gehe. I thought you would never ask.” Gajeel got up, completely ignoring the protest of his guildmates. He walked up onto the stage and at some point, changed to his white suit and grabbed his guitar. He pulled up a chair and got set up to play.

“Please tell me you picked something short.” Levy whispered to Lily.

“Don’t worry, I am positive you will enjoy it.” Lily assured her.

Gajeel strummed along with the music. Levy recognized this as an indication that Gajeel had actually learned this song and practiced it at some point for some reason before tonight. She found that interesting along with the fact she didn’t recognize it as a classic Disney song.

“I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late”

Gajeel’s deep voice sounded lovely with the slow depressed tone of the song. The complaints of the guild members died down. Gajeel’s eyes searched the crowed before locking with Levy’s.

“I'll never shake away your pain  
I close my eyes but you’re still there  
I let you steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear”

Gajeel closed his eyes as he continued with the song from memory.

“Now I know you'll never leave me  
Even when you run away  
You will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by the guild hall door  
I'll fool myself, you'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though I’ve pushed you so far beyond my reach  
You’re never out of sight

Now I know you'll never leave me  
Even as you fade from view  
You will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by the guild hall door”

Gajeel opened his eyes back up, looking right to Levy as he finished the last few lines of the song.

“I'll fool myself, you'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that should have been  
Waiting here for evermore”

Levy was left speechless after Gajeel’s heartfelt and emotional song. The rest of the guild exploded into cheers. By the time Gajeel got off stage and back to the table he was at with Lily and Levy, the latter had disappeared.

Levy made her way through the crowed, making her way to Lucy first. “Lu, I need your help.” She whispered to her.

“That song was so sweet.” Lucy said. “You want to do something in return, don’t you?”

Levy blushed and nodded. The two of them gathered up Cana and Mira as the next act went onto the stage. The four of them worked together to come up with the perfect song for Levy to sing … well the three of them thought it was perfect, Levy was not convinced.

“Alright next up, we have Levy!” Cana said when it was time for a new victim.

“Guys, don’t make me do this.” Levy said. “I didn’t want to sing something like … this!”

“To bad.” Cana said as her and Mira dragged Levy onto the stage. “You wanted to do something nice.”

“I meant like make a cake.” Levy complained. “Lu, help me out.”

“It will be fun.” Lucy insisted, handing Levy the microphone.

Levy groaned and tried to get away. Her face was beat red.

“We can throw you in the ice to help you cool off.” Cana threatened.

“Fine … I’ll do it.” Levy finally conceded. Cana signaled for the music to start.

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I already won that.” Levy sang, a pointed glare at the girls standing behind her on the stage.

“No man is worth the aggravation.  
That’s ancient history, been there, done that.”

The four girls came forward to stand around Levy, blocking any means of escape she could have imagined.

“Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?”

Levy tried to get away from her group of friends who were acting as her choirs of muses.

“No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no no.” Levy sang, walking for the edge of the stage.

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh oh” Lucy sang, blocking her way.

“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.” Levy sand, moving back to the center of the stage, her arms wrapped around her.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out”

Levy turned her back to the guild, the three girls circled around her, Mira grabbed her and turned her around.

“Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad”

Levy felt her face turning red again as her friends sang. “No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no no”

“Give up, give in, check it girl you’re in love.” Cana sang, hugging Levy.

Levy pushed Cana away, moving forward a few steps. “This scene won’t play; I won’t say I’m in love.”

“We’ll do it until you admit you’re in love.” Mira sang right behind her, looking like she was whispering in her ear.

“You’re way off base. I won’t say it.  
Get off my case. I won’t say it” Levy managed to move herself so that she was standing in front of the sage, in line with Gajeel’s table.

“Girl, don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love.” Lucy walked up behind Levy, gently placing her hands on Levy’s arms for support.

Levy looked down nervously before she looked up right at Gajeel. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.”

When Levy got down from the stage, Gajeel was there waiting for her. He didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off her feet. There lips met and the rest of the world faded away for a few moments. The guild had erupted into cheers, money trading hands from old bets coming due. The two didn’t notice a thing, in their own world.

“You don’t have to say it.” Gajeel told her as he put her back on her own feet.

Levy giggled. “I love you, Gajeel.”


	7. Erza-Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza gets to sing next. Her song is Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not technically a Disney movie like ever other one I have done so far but honestly, I just love this song and felt like it fit these two so well. Besides, Disney bought Fox so it’s totally Disney now and the whole soundtrack plays on my Disney radio on Pandora and that’s all the excuse I need to fit it into me rules. I made the rules, I decide what’s allowed.

Lucy was laughing and having a good time with her friends when something backstage caught her attention. As quickly as she saw it, it was gone. Lucy pushed it from her mind and continued to joke around with everyone. Then she saw it again. The third time she saw it, she couldn’t ignore it anymore.

There was no doubt what she was seeing. But how? In this weather? Why here? Why now? It had been a long time since this last happened. Lucy looked over her team, thinking about telling them about what she saw. They would all be excited. Natsu and Gray had been itching for a fight. Then she saw Erza and she got an idea.

“I vote Erza goes next!” Lucy shouted out. The red-haired warrior turned to look at her like she was crazy.

“I can’t … I don’t know how it sing.” Erza said, turning slightly red.

“You’ll do great. I’ve heard you sing, it’s beautiful.” Lucy insisted.

Sone others were encouraging her as well and, not one to let down her friend, Erza got up in the stage. She requpied into one her of nice dresses. The music started quietly and Erza sounded nervous as she half read half sang the first words on the screen in front of her.

“You know I want you  
It’s not a secret I try to hide.  
I know you want me  
So don’t keep saying out hands are tied.”

Erza couldn’t help the image that came to her mind at the words. It made her throat feel tight and her heart ache. Could she really do this? No, failure was not an option. She would sing this song better than anyone in history.

“You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?”

Erza’s hands were clasped over her heart as she sang, the ache only getting stronger.

“What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight”

Erza’s voice finally broke on the last word. The entire guild went quiet as a single tear fell from her eye. Even the music had stopped.

“You think it’s easy?” Erza spun around at the new voice as the music started again. Standing on the stage was Jellal in his full Crime Sorciere robes with his own mic.

“You think I don’t wanna run to you?” Jellal sang, walking slowly towards Erza.

“But there are mountains  
And there are doors we can’t walk through”

Jellal had finally made it to Erza and she had a look between shock and rage on her face at seeing him. Jellal was use to it and simply reached out in grab her hand, interlocking their fingers.

“I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all”

He gently used her hand to spin her around and just like that the two were dancing together. For the moment, Erza was able to forget the guild watching them and enjoy being in his arms, for just this moment.

“No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight”

Jellal sang as he danced around the stage with Erza. For and ex-slave, ex-psychopath, he had good rhythm, even with having to keep looking to the screen for the words to the song.

“All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you”

They both sang together when the screen told them too. Their voices harmonized together surprisingly well.

“It feels impossible.” Jellal said

“It’s not impossible.” Erza swore back. She was wrapped in his arms, back to the screen, speaking her own true words to him.

“Is it impossible?” Jellal sounded like he might truly be wondering.

“Say that it’s possible.” They said at the same time. Jellal spun Erza around again, one so she could see the screen but mostly so he wouldn’t have to look into her pleading eyes. That was enough for Erza to remember they were putting on a show and immediately pick up the next verse without missing a beat, singing the words with Jellal as he continued to move them around the stage. He would pull her close before pushing her away again.

“How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours”

Erza found herself again wrapped in Jellal’s arms. She was so close to him this time she loss her voice and ability to think. For the second time in her life she thought he was going to finally kiss her. For the second time she was disappointed.

“You know I want you  
It’s not a secret I try to hide  
But I can’t have you.”

Jellal took a step back from Erza. His hands sliding down her arms until he was only holding her hands.

“We’re bound to break and  
My hands are tied.”

When his finished the last words, the lights went out in the guild. They only flickered for a second but when they came back on Jellal was gone. It left Erza to wonder if he had really been there at all or if she had simply imagined it.

Jellal watched from his hiding spot backstage as Erza gathered the warring emotions of confusion, anger and hurt on her face. When she turned back to the guild, she was the calm, stone faced warrior she always was. He had come by Fairy Tail to check on her, make sure she was safe and happy. He had never meant to be seen. Going out to sing with her had been stupid.

He couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how it had felt to dance with her. Who knew, maybe one day they could rewrite the stars. He was a Heavenly Body mage, he had the power, if he dared to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not all are happy endings. Trust me, I would love for this to be a happy ending but well … these two just never seem to get their act together.


End file.
